Kuo U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,078 shows an inductive coupled power and signal system for aircraft passenger entertainment. The primary circuit transmission line extends in a large loop throughout the aircraft cabin. Each seat group has a pickup loop inductively coupled to the transmission line. The system provides electrical power and information signals, as an audio program, to receive circuits at the aircraft seats through inductive coupling which permits the seat group spacing to be changed without reconnecting or rewiring the electrical circuits. The Kuo system is inefficient and the large loop transmission line develops a high level magnetic field which can cause interference with other aircraft systems.